


Halloween

by BridgerEzra



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Modern Era, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgerEzra/pseuds/BridgerEzra
Summary: Modern era as Sabine and Ezra as teenager understand their feeling
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> i write this for last year halloween .... i finally post it

She just finished a new commission--too much work for a little money. Her art was popular, and many people can’t stop sending requests. She even gets to work with few small companies in town, drawing posters and ads! But she wants to finish her studies and go to college. She throws her tablet on the bed and looks at the old clock on the table. 20:30. “God!” she yelled.

She was late for her meeting! She jumps from her chair and runs to her closet. It is Halloween Night and she promised Ketsu to spend the night celebrating. In a few months she will start her college life. And Ketsue has the mission to hook her up with anyone, and this time she won’t take no for an answer! 

Sabine looks at the mirror: she was beautiful, with a slim body and small pair of breasts that refuse to get bigger! Her few years of martial arts training had made her grow some muscle, with a small six pack of abs.

Ask her for a date and she always has a reason to say no—mostly because of her art and study. She’s still a virgin, with a few kisses here and there. She chooses a pair of blue jeans to wear, with one of her white t-shirts that barely shows her chest. She brushes her hair. It was short, so not much bother to fix it; she wishes she could take a bath, but time was running out, so she just washed her hands and face.

Sabine looks at the time to find it’s already 20:45. ”Oh God! I promised Ketsu I would choose a nice costume. She will kill me!”

She takes her phone and descends the stairs to the first floor, avoiding all the holes and cracks. The house is pretty old and needs constant repair; not a week passes before something gets broken. This was all that the couple Kanan and Hera could buy, but they gave her so much love and support that she didn’t know how to repay them.

They had difficulty having kids, but that was what made them stronger—because of that they spend their time helping homeless people and runaway teenagers.They could take a lot of kids or just a few. She had spent three years here, and neither of them ask her questions like where she is from and why she ran. For them, she just should finish her school and behave and that was what she did! 

A warm Voice cut into her thoughts.

“Are you going someplace?! You didn’t tell me!”

Sabine looks to see Hera wearing a green dress, trying her best to hold her giant belly! Yes, it was a surprise for everyone when the couple discovered they would have a baby! It was a moment of happiness in the house! 

Hera was in her mid-thirtyies, with white skin and green eyes that matched the dressthat showed her big breasts. No surprise she didn’t know how to hide them! 

\- You too?! Sabine said, pointing her finger to Hera who was still fixing her makeup.  
Hera: did you already forget?! You promise me you will stay watching the house?!   
Sabine didn’t know how to respond. She has few flashbacks about this conversation but she lost focus on her drawing and responded with: Yes Yes Yes! Like half the time she did.  
-so?! Hera looked at her closing her small mirror box!  
Sabine hesitates to answer: I am sorry Hera …. I promise Ketsu … Today I can’t.  
Hera starts yelling: Mon dieu! Sabine wren!   
When french word starts flying from her Mouth. She was in trouble.   
"You promise me you will keep watching the house. We can't offer another theft."   
Yes, even a poor Family like this people still can find things to steal. Even food! And she already lost two drawing tablets.   
She doesn't know what to say. She either gets dealing with an angry Hera for months or Ketsu will storm the house in just a few minutes and dragging her by the hair.  
A moment of silence before someone breaks it.   
-let her go I will keep an eye!   
Her eyes move to the voice direction, Ezra!   
Wearing his orange singlet showing his muscle arm! His chick still has the scars from last year's game! Not enough to distract you from his beautiful blue eyes! With his short black hair! She still misses his Aladin haircut.   
He started living with them for about two years and a half!   
No one could believe how that day will end. Start with them going for chopping to this boy pickpocket Kanan's wallet to end chasing after him and catch him but rather go to the police station. Kanan brought him home with them! Like some straight cat  
He was a brat short skinny with nasty smell that showed he didn't take a bath for weeks! Or even longer. For her! He was a lost case And his way trying to flirt with her ewww! Like a straight cat that will never trust anyone! But Kanan and Hera have hope. they change him. It was slow progress!*  
He gets accepted into the school team like Kanan was! With time he starts to open to them it was a happy time …. But...  
After Kanan’s accident, everything changes how much Hera says to Ezra It’s not his fault the more he knows it is. If he didn’t ask Kanan to come to watch his semifinal game he may not have an accident. Losing his sight! He refuses to play the finale, and he takes a part-time job to earn some money!  
How much Hera screams yelling telling him to keep play in the team. She even begged the shop that hires Ezra to fire him.   
It was a dark time and everyone was helping even Coach Sato didn’t cut Ezra from the team and replace him.   
She thought everyone in school would hate him for making them lose their chance in winning the final in 20 years but it is different his popularity skyrocket after that, and special when his Body changed in last year. In the blink of an eye, he was a man! Hot model for everyone even her friendship with Him changed! He was there when she faced her real family giving her the courage that she couldn't help do it alone.  
there he is doing it again! helping her!  
Hera: didn’t you tell me you have a party?! You shouldn’t cancel your date with Leia . Stop cover for her...a promise is a promise.  
Sabine: Date?! The words out of her mouth before even thinking.  
Ezra kept filling his cup of glass and eating some pieces of pineapple "for the thousand times we are not Dating!"  
Hera: but her Mother call me that you will come to take her   
Leia was the icon of the cheerleader but she more famous by her activity in charity works She was the government’s daughter that Hera key friendly with them and support their party! To secure fund of her Charitable work in the neighbour.  
Hera: no need to raise your Voices!   
Ezra responds: So let her go I will be here before midnight and my shift start in 3:30 and Sabine will be home before that! Right?!   
Sabine: of course trying avoiding Hera eyes!   
Hera puts her lipstick in her bag: don’t disappoint me!   
Ezra drinks from his blue juice glass: just take it easy on the old man you are not as light as you thing.   
Sabine brought her hand to her face trying to stop her laugh from Hera who just says: I will deal you later Kanan is waiting for me!   
After she storms the door. Sabine turned to Ezra and Said: Thank you.  
But he was already walking upstairs moving his right hand up: It is OK.  
Ketsu new SUV car with Black window stop before the door   
It was her graduation gift! But she rarely uses it! Only when she wants to screw in outside town party! She usually jokes calling it Shadow Caster.  
She tried to thank him more, but she heard the car horn. She screams. "I own you one" as she walks the house.   
She opens the door find Ketsu shaving her hair wearing a red bodysuit with leather harnesses surrounded with Decorated with beautiful talismans didn’t need to see the golden arm rings or the long spear in the back that she chooses a Wakanda warrior costume! .It suits her. Even the star tattoo on her back neck looks perfect.  
Ketsu look at her and said: you are not wearing for the occasion! Little sis!   
Even she is one year old than her she thinks her responsibility to keep an eye on her. Like an old sister  
"Sorry I was so busy you know painting" putting her seatbelt  
ketsu didn’t respond, just moved her hand to the steering wheel and started driving!   
Sabine: where is the party?   
Ketsu: where will it be?! My home! I invite some old friend from school and college you will enjoy your time. It will be a crazy night.   
This didn't put Sabine thought at ease. She Knows how much wild her friend can be!   
Her house located in a famous neighbourhood for rich people! About 20-minute drive by car! they meet in school before she escapes home.  
Ketsu was silence before she says: are you sure?! She didn’t bother looking at her.  
Sabine respond mocking her: wawe! You ask me that?! You are the one who didn’t stop asking me to date someone all this year. And you dare to ask me if I am sure? better return me home.

Ketsu: where Ezra being?!   
Sabine bites her lips didn’t answer she just looks at the crossing road like the name mean nothing to her. Waiting for the green light and didn't respond  
Ketsu: I am sorry she quick apologises. She felt guilty for this cheap move using Sabine's secret!   
Ketsu: in life, we are moving Sabine and you are standing there doing nothing there is more to life than just art!   
Sabine: fucking and party are not everything in the world I am happy with what I have!   
Ketsu: But it is a step we are all walking in it! Look at Ezra how much he grows up last year, even I will not miss a chance with him and so you should too!  
Then she moves into a small Dark alley. She leaned forward moving her hand to open the car light. She didn’t bother to answer Sabine who questions her why did they stop?  
Ketsu: easy girl! We are not going to just any party but to a sea full of nasty Shark!  
I will not let you go like this. People will think of you just an easy girl. This is why I come prepared.  
To Sabine surprise, she moves her hand under the site and pulls a shopping bag giving it to her.  
Holding the bag in her hand."What is this?" Sabine asks  
Ketsu: your weapon! My little sis.The best weapon I could find!   
Sabine searches the bag to find a black and white suit with a purple line. It looks like a baby suit! It was small for her size.  
Sabine: Gwen! You choose a Spider-Gwen costume for me.   
Ketsu: it is popular costume this year and most female choose it. With your body I know will be perfect on you.   
Sabine flipped the suit and said: this is half my size. It will not fit on it. Are you crazy? You Know I hate this type of clothes.  
Ketsu rolled her eyes: Don’t be scary. It is perfect. It is not like you will be wearing it with your clothes on. Come on take them and change. We don’t have all night...We are already late.  
Sabine's eyes were wide open: you want me to wear it naked. Then throw the costume to her face. I rather wear clown clothes than this shit.  
Ketsu easy respond: Harley was my second choice but you hate showing your skin. So stop complaining your one-piece swimsuit last years is more indecent than this. throwing the suit back to her.   
Sabine: this is different!   
"look at me" and she grabbed her breast.   
Sabine could easy see her hard Nipple. She was not wearing anything under it, and she didn’t dare ask if she is wearing underwear! She was always the wild one.   
Ketsu takes her seat belt off and moves in the direction of Sabine "so the hard way."  
Sabine: hey! WTF what you think you're doing… Your hand, not my… I will slap … stop grabbing there… that tingling… Ketsu…….OK, you win just stop, please.   
an evil smile draws on Ketsu's face as she takes her hand off Sabine"good girl now take them off."  
Sabine starts taking her white shirt which lost half of it is buttons. With her jeans down   
Ketsu note: good, you are wearing the right underwear, but I think something else is missing. With a quick hand unlock Sabine's bra! It was fast that Sabine didn’t react only after they fall.she didn’t have a hard time covering them with her hand.   
Sabine: I will kill you, give it back.  
Ketsu throwing the bra outside the car: why hidding your small orange even with no bra people will not notice them.  
Sabine didn’t answer; she got used to her teasing.  
Ketsu takes something from her pocket: hey, just put this on your nipple. It will be like you are wearing a Bra! Showing off a purple silicon cover pad.  
Her hand reached and took the pad she was smart enough to not start an argument again.  
"didn’t you have any other shape?! Pointing to the purple heart shape!" mocking in response.  
Ketsu: believe me, this has a magic effect in bed, Trust me! Take your hand. I will help you put them.   
After that Sabine didn’t put much resistance and let Ketsu do whatever she liked. Then she starts wearing Gwen suit. It was so tight that It was rapping on every muscle she had!  
Ketsu: I know it will be perfect for you. You will feel a little cold but you will get used to it.  
"I feel like it will tear apart if I just move" checking her back.  
Ketsu: something else: don’t forget the Mask!  
Sabine looks at the Mask with those grey big eyes: can I see with this?   
Ketsu: Nearly like a normal person, it will help hide your face if you don’t want anyone to know who you are. It is an only one-night stand. I think It will help you?! I wish I had more time. I would dye your hair yellow.   
"This is not a bad idea!" as she put her mask. Still with no bra! She felt so much stress "Goddammit Ketsu!"  
Ketsu starts the engine of the car resuming to their destination. Not a five minute pass and the car stopped before a big house and with different light shine through the window and you could hear music. The Party was already going on!  
Ketsu: those bastards they didn’t even wait for me. i will throw their ass out if anything breaks in the house!   
Then she grasps Sabine's shoulder and says: I know most of the people here. If you like someone I will send you the information. You have no idea how many look big on the outside and find how much small on the inside!   
Sabine laughing at her and give her a node   
Ketsu: I need your help but first I forget to give you this. Throwing something to her.  
Sabine: this…  
Ketsu: just don’t make a mess in the bedroom! I don’t want my parents to kill me.  
They open the backdoor of the car and take out a small barrel full of beer!   
Sabine chuckles while helping her: You always know how to ease the mood as they enter the house.   
"Everyone, your Queen is back" Ketsu shouted!  
No one notices only a few who are sitting next to the door chatting! React to it ….But one Of them screams "beer is here" as they come helping them or more like fighting who will drink first. As expected from Ketsu's friend!  
Sabine moved her eyes around. She notices between 20 to 30 people, a small number than usual. The house was full of the smell of smoke, and it was hard to breathe first a few seconds then But she got used to it.  
Ketsu didn’t bother to introduce her and go straight where the DJ!  
She pushed the guy who was playing some Rock music. She can guess what she says."you call this a music"  
She takes his place and starts playing with her origin song. If drawing was the Kind of art she falls in love with it! Ketsu was the Queen when it comes to mixing and composing the songs. She even has some hits!   
5 minutes pass into the party. She felt uneasy like a castaway. The music was so loud and barely you could make a conversation. All people wear costumes from Batman, Iron man to wonder-woman...and she sees few girls wearing similarly to her. The only thing different she was wearing a mask! Most of the guests spread throughout the house in the living room and Kitchen but not forget the pool she takes a quick sneak and full of half-naked people making out. That was not her thing! She knows well how it will end with an Orgy.  
She walks back and sees a few tables full of food! ..Like a wedding buffet, she jokes. There were a few familiar faces she knew from school and the Gym.  
It was a good thing that no one noticed who she is. It didn’t take much time for some people come close and start flirting with her. She didn’t get into any conversation because she didn’t get to hear half of their talk and she gets disgusted from the smell of alcohol and smoke coming from their mouths.  
They were the type that only wants Sex! They kept touching her chest and ass. She tries hard not to break any hands tried to molest her. This put her on the edge.  
It was a good thing it ended quickly. With time no one cares about her and look everyone gets what he wants, a partner.  
She starts to notice people making out kissing each other in some of the corners of the house. There is even a threesome kiss between three girls "hot."   
She felt ill in her stomach because the smell of the smoke gets heavy there is even some who smoke marijuana. Hera will kill her if she falls in trouble.   
21:45  
She gets interested in someone who looks familiar. He stood up next to one of the speakers near the kitchen door. Why did he stand in the worst place?!   
He didn’t remind her of any of her friends but this feeling. He was wearing a black spider-man suit That showed his muscle and he was hiding his face under a mask. Their costumes are much perfect but just the colour is different.  
"So he chooses Miles rather than Peter!" Said to herself   
"is he a relative of Ketsu?" he looks shy or rather bored to death,  
Some of the guests try to talk to him, but he ignores them. strangely no one touches him. His Head kept looking at the clock "definitely Bored." she said.   
She quickly lost interest in him and kept sitting on the Sofa between the two couples. What a loser!   
After 15 minutes, she was the only one with no partner in her lap or more.   
She starts looking at her phone checking the news. But soon she felt thirsty.  
"She needs a drink." She didn’t like alcohol so she searched the kitchen and there was a big bowl full of strawberry juice"What she needs!"   
She takes the ladle filling her glass, she takes a sip, the taste was kinda funny and strong! . She didn't put much thought in it and kept drinking. She wants another one but when the glass reaches her lips. She felt a strong grasp on her arm. That the glass fell to the floor. ..She turns to find the guy with Miles' costume. In reflex, She wants to punch him with her left. She gets enough of people touching her. But it has her phones. She screams: let go of my hand.   
Wish the guy was happy to do it. Backing off, putting his both hands before him trying to calm her and saying Sorry but she barely hears it. She points her finger to his chest: You...  
He snatches her phones from her hand.   
"This guy wants to die," Sabine said. ready for a fight  
She stops when he starts tapping something then turns the phone. she read: "Sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you emoji can you let me explain? emoji"   
he stood there waiting for her answer she takes a breath trying calm herself nodded and all her anger fading away;  
He starts tapping again then show:" the guys put something in it. it is not a good idea to drink from it"  
Pointing his finger to the garbage where 2 bottles of Vodka ..  
he gentle gave her the phone and walk away  
"wait!" as she reaches his arm trying to stop him. Then she starts tapping on her phone and gives it back to him.  
"Thank you I am sorry I shouldn't be rude."   
She notices a move of his mask "a smile?!"  
He Responds "just playing the white Knight" Tapping again!  
She laughs when she reads that "So why are you here?!   
He answers: "a promise to a friend?! More Like losing a bet"   
Sabine: Same as you. I just can’t wait to return home, are you alone?   
She cursed her finger and wished she didn't write the last part. He will think she is hitting on him not like she hates that idea!  
He node"Yes!"   
She stares at him differently this time. He was a little taller than her and well building up. It may be in his early twenty. A friend from college?! How does he look under that Mask? White or Black skin, blue or brown eyes.  
He may be ugly or just didn’t have courage. Does he think the same why? She thought to herself!   
Her phone vibrates. Looking at the screen and seeing a message from Ketsu.  
"Do it,He is a catch, ask him for a dance."  
She gave a glance at Ketsu as she raised her thumbs and screamed it is Duo dance  
the music starts!  
She surprises when the guy pointing his finger to the hall when people start gathering there," asking her for a dance."  
She was hesitating, in her mind pass a dream a wish "Goddamit why I think of him now"  
When the guy expects her silence as a rejecting. She could feel a warm smile of an understanding draw on his face. He didn’t expect that as an insult or hurting his pride. He excused himself and walked away to his corner.  
He was not a bad guy. Maybe.. maybe ….This time...let's move on.  
She put her arm under his. Pointing her head to the hall and starting dragging him. There was no resistance, just a node. They reach the hall and find themselves face each other. saying: what next?!   
The other people are pretty wild in their dance hugging, smashing kissing ..Sabine knows some move. But She didn’t know how this guy would react. Did she start bodle by showing her body to his or put a little distance between them or waiting for his move?  
The room was dark with flashing rainbow lights running in every direction. Still enough to see him start dancing it was so simple, half what he does is moving his hand and moving his feet with one step forward and backwards. She tries hard not to laugh. He reminds her of...  
She throws her hand on his chest! In anger."Just forget"  
She felt all his body go into a shiver as he stopped dancing. He was like a kid who doesn’t know what to do. She could read him like an open book trying to discover what mystery he hid.  
"this reaction?! Is he a Virgin?! This was her first thought.  
She Pulls her hand from him, turning around giving him her back. She grasps both his arm guiding his hands to her hips. She moves a step back sticking her ass to his body. She could easily feel his heavy breath near her ear then she starts shaking her butt!   
He was like a statue, the only part showing reaction was his sword. It was enough for her. Sabine kept her lustful Dancing urging him to act. To her surprise, the guy starts moving his hand touching her. With time he was getting bolder and bolder.  
He grabbed her hips, turned her around and smashes their chest. She was on fire! They were sharing a Kiss. Before she even reacts the round end. She steps back. Gaze into his face trying to imagine what kind of expression he is making. She was blushing, She could feel the warmth of her blood stacking on her cheek. She didn’t feel this since she got caught by E…… "just forget about him."  
He moved his hand to his head sliding to his neck, he was embarrassed! When he said: S….. the round two start and She couldn't hear anything  
Sabine made up her mind. She will be an adventure.  
She takes his hand and starts pulling him away from the dance. No resistance came from the Guy. He was following her like a little puppy leashed by his master. They jump the stairs to the second floor. Which was forbidden to any guest.  
Before the big brown door Sabine stops. But when she tries to move inside. The Guy shows the first sign of resistance. She turns around and sees him hesitate looking at the bed then look back at her.  
Like a puppy asks his Master if it is Ok to eat the big piece of meat on the table.  
She gets used to that. He may look like a shy honour guy but inside was a wolf a dark sole wanted to be tamed. His Kiss was wild.  
She grasps his arm and pulls him with all her power to the room then closes the door behind them. She should thank Ketsu for the key. This room was her parent bedroom and red line she shouldn't cross.  
Sabine put the key in her pocket and walked to the guy taking her mask to show only her lips. She loves this mystery. Let this be a nameless Night just a story about a boy and girl first night.   
She doesn’t Know where this courage is coming from. It is the drink or just because this guy didn't take the lead.   
Her small finger reaching to his mask slowly pulling it just to his nose! She just wants his lips. She stoops on her toe-tapping her lips against his. Kissing him Like the first spider-man movie. Touching his cheek with a gentle and warm touch before breaking the kiss letting off a faint smell of blueberry!  
Then the guy takes her cheek and moves to kiss her with a passion of a thousand men, she tries hard to much his strength and she fails to control him.  
The puppy now is a hungry wolf ravaging her mouth. With their tongue dancing. He starts sucking it like absorbing her soul! She felt a shiver throw her body, and he was tasting like blueberry!  
Sabine surrounds his neck with her arm relaxing her body; he understands what she wants, gently pushing her to bed and putting her on it. He starts kissing her again gently this time.   
It was like her instinct. Sabine parted her leg expecting him to mount her immediately. he let go of her lips as he as his hand reach to Play with her right breast   
-you are a good kisser! She shuckles   
Sabine?!  
Why the One word slipped from his mouth came down crashing everything. The voice was Familiar. She felt like someone ripping her soul apart. Her heart is beating too fast. The time froze. She Looks to the guy taking his Mask off, showing beautiful blue eyes. But she could only see fear and horror in them.  
"It Was Ezra! What is he doing here?"A thousand questions storm her mind.  
He wasn't less panicked than her. She could feel that in his hand-tied their grasp on her breast like it wants to pull them off. It was painful that she couldn't hold her groan.   
"Your ......Hand," Sabine said Like a wounded beast.   
Ezra looks at his hand than to the brown eyes! He was speechless; he attempted to find words but at this moment...  
He lifts his hand like it was burned by fire then moves away from her. His instinct was telling him to run away. He stops on the door as he is trying to open it!   
Sabine felt ill Looking at his terrifying face. It brings her bad memory, reminding her of the day of the accident. She hates seeing him again full-on pain.  
Ezra kept trying to open the door like a cat staking inside. Yes, they have a few back homes.  
She puts a smile on her face and dismisses her worry. She needs to fix this!   
"Ezra" the Voice was calm!   
Ezra looks back to see Sabine showing the key "there is no escape" He looks down in shame.   
"no need for that just site and let’s talk" Patting the bed!   
He walks to the edge of the bed as sitting there a few feet away. Taking the Mask between his hand playing with it as he searches for an answer.  
"I am sorry," Ezra said, trying his best avoiding her eyes.  
"For what?" she Laughs   
a moment of silence Ezra look to the opposite side and didn't answer  
Sabine was quick thinking as She asks him a different question   
"so you and Leia ….. I didn’t know you are that Kind of man! Ezra"  
She was most teasing him; they love doing that.  
His head turned back. He looks at her. She tries her best to give him a smile hidden all her chaos emotion. She doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.  
Ezra rolled his eyes "nothing between us"   
Sabine: Stop the lies your action doesn’t support that. I see how you look at her. I will not judge or snitch on you...  
Ezra takes a long breath in frustrating and said: can I count on you to keep a secret?   
Sabine nodded her head like blaming him.   
Ezra: Leia Organa is dating someone else ……. Then whisper: Solo   
Solo the name sound familiar to her? It didn’t take much time to see her eyebrow rise unbelievably: "Solo you mean the Solo guy that dropout of school that Solo?" it was a nickname people use to call...  
Ezra: yes, she is dating Han!  
Sabine: what the hell she sees in him. He is delinquent, spends most of his high school smuggler and steals things.   
Ezra responds: Don't ask me, she thinks he is a good man. She Knows better for herself.  
Sabine: stupid Girl and why you are in this mess if her Father Know!   
Ezra raises his shoulder: This is why she asks me to fake news that we are dating. We just need to meet each other, drink coffee and a few whisper there and there. Everyone will think we are dating.  
Sabine: So you are not dating her? Do you have someone you like?   
Ezra kept silence gazing at her...She felt blood rush to her cheeks.  
He starts to wear his Mask saying: I need to go home. I can't be late any more than this Hera will kill me.   
"I will come with you", as she stood up.   
Ezra: Stays enjoy your time. This is your last Halloween in town.  
"I don’t think this is a kind of party for me" walked to the door to open it:  
Ezra warned her: I come on my bicycle. It will not be a nice ride.  
Like the one time you drove me to meet my Parents. And we end up crashing.   
Ezra: you Know it is that Saxon is a fault. I will never drop you again.  
Sabine: my shining knight!  
You could hear their laughter as they descended the stairs.   
"Those two have already finished, "It was Ketsu scream pointing At them. Everyone in the room starts to look to their direction   
"Oh, Shit," Sabine said as Ezra grasped her arm Trying to sneak out avoiding the staring eyes!  
Ketsu: Hey stop. That’s Fast! Did you chicken out? Hey don’t run... Someone catches them.  
Sabine gave her a middle Finger and got outside of the house and start running to their ride.   
Sabine finds herself behind Ezra’s white red bicycle, tightening her arm on his waist and putting her head on his back. She enjoys the sound of his heart and the warmth of his body. They take a shortcut but before a few blocks. She asks Ezra to stop.   
Ezra: what?!  
Sabine: It is Halloween let’s get some candy.  
"Not a bad idea"  
As they start collecting candy from the neighbour house. In their search, they met many kids with a different costume, and some stopped them asking to take a Photo even Police patrol called Ezra: hey where is I love you Dad. It was hilarious when Ezra screamed I love you Dad! The Police flash his red and blue light and continued his patrol  
They kept their search finding themselves holding hands and one woman commented: You two look great together. The best couple I saw tonight let me take a Photo.  
That comment kept Ringing in her ear as she kept glare at Ezra wishing to Know his reaction. As his hand squeeze tied.  
They finally reach the house Ezra took his hand and said: see you in the house I will be putting the Bicycle in Garage.   
She didn't want to let go of his hand, but it was the end!  
She finds herself inside before midnight. She goes to the kitchen and starts making a cup of chocolate Milk.   
Ezra throws his mask on the kitchen table taking the cup from Sabine.  
"Really what I need. Thanks" Taking a sip " You are the best"  
They sit next each other finishing their drink, think still awkward between then when they are alone   
Sabine: So Ketsu plays us Like idiots.  
"Yes…" he looks away in embarrassing   
Sabine: you Know I will miss you when I leave this place.   
"This will always be your home," He responds. She could feel Sadness in his voice.  
She understands Ezra this place has memory and most what they share, without it may lose their connection. It was foolish of him to think that way...  
Sabine smile: Our home! She grasps his hand.  
They were alone, gazing in each other eyes sharing a thousand words. She waits for the Kiss. Her inner self scream. Kiss me!   
But he slid his hand from her palm saying: it is late...  
"Are you Fucking kidding me" she raises from the chair thinking only to punch him."cold feet now,"  
She storms the kitchen scream searching for something to kick. Before hearing his Voice: Sabine…  
She turns around facing him. Trying fighting her tears.  
He slowly walks in her direction, hand to his Neck playing with his hair looking at her: I love you!   
Some words hold the weight of your life.   
"Ok Ok ….. I am Joking, Sabine."Ezra surprised.  
The look on Sabine’s face, tear out of her eyes. She felt like Dam collapsed in her heart. A flood of emotion she suppresses tp comes out."She loved Ezra!"   
Why does she hesitate? Why does she refuse to admit? Because he stops flirting with her or Leia. She loves the goddammit Kids. She couldn't stop herself any more.  
She runs smacking his lips in a long passionate kiss. Every time he walks back, she moves a step like a thirsty beast. Ezra slid his hand up her neck trying to control her. She let go of his lips, as their heavy breath full the room. She takes his head in her palm, eyes staring at each other then close it and share another kiss as they live in the world of dreams!  
Pulling away from her. Ezra was looking at the woman of his dream. With her hand playing with tufts of his hair! It could only be a dream. He Knows her anger, sadness, passion and joeys But lust was never one of them ….She takes her palm from his hair grabbing his arm saying: come with me.   
He follows her through the stairs into her room! There was no need for locking the door this time. She let go of his hand and turned around to face him. She wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him until their faces are millimetres apart whispering: are you sure? In a seductive voice.  
The shiver in her Bones! It transfers through her body to his. Ezra smiled gently and gave her a quick kiss to her lips like a rat trying takes a bite from a cheese sitting on a trap. He moves his hand behind her leg and left her from the ground saying:  
“How’s that for a yes?! As he put her on the bed.  
Mounting her! She could feel the weight of his chest on her breasts, the smell of his breath and the most, the big bulge between his legs.  
He didn’t stop kissing her then He ran his mouth down her neck leaving her space to softly moan and whisper his name: Oh! Ezra!  
His left hand moved to her neck searching for the zipper, taking it between his finger sliding it down to open it to the belly button. He uses his right hand to lift his body from her then eyes look at each other.he could see Sabine swallowing her saliva in fear and anticipating. His left hand fold the two sides showing her chest.  
Sabine was a little scary and almost embarrassing. She was always insecure about her chest size and when she saw Ezra's right eyebrow rise:"I know it! They are small."  
He kept a stare between her eyes and chest like searching for an answer. A glance to her chest makes her get what he means she draws her arm from the suit covering her face.  
She felt so embarrassed, and blood rushes to her cheeks."Ketsu idea,"  
A moment later "you hate it." not daring to show her face  
For Ezra seeing this side of her was more erotic than her bare naked chest.   
-no! He answers!   
His two fingers pulling the purple pad on her right chest. Come from Sabine’s face still hidden behind her arms.  
He enjoys seeing her biting her lips like punishing them for letting that voice out. He wishes to see her eyes. He always loves staring at them, the Magic of the east.  
Let that for later, grasping her right soft breast and bent his head Sucking her Pink Nipple.  
It was easy for Sabine to get a good peek on Ezra Latching on her chest sucking hard on them. She loved the feeling of his warm tongue circling her Nipple, relaxing her arm letting her hand playing with his black hair. It was tense. The feeling coming from her chest was not enough to make her moan and also to make him stop. She just assures him with her voice: Yes… there… Ezra!  
He was waiting for that when he stops his tongue and took half of her chest into his mouth. Between his teeth was her Nipple and before she even reacts he starts biting her. She wished that he would rip them off; she wished he bit them to bleed. But the only thing come from her mouth:Ahhhh! Yessss! …. There…Good Ahhhh! Ezra!  
You can feel Ezra's soul in that his gentle playful compassion. She sees his right hand taking the other Pad, squeezing her other nipple between his index and middle finger.  
"The Bastard," she screams.  
He let his Body fall on her to minimize her move. Only her hands and feet were free. With every time he stops to catch his breath he will push her nipple into his mouth against his tongue licking it intel he starts the biting again.  
He kept focusing on her right chest intel the Pink nipple turned to Red.   
-Enough she screams pulling his hair ……Jumping her feet! The pleasure was too much something will explode in her and with that he freed her.  
"Sorry ….. Did it hurt this my first time"  
Lies! Sabine tells herself. He can’t be this good. Nothing brings her pleasure like this. Not even when her hand play between her legs.   
She let herself relax, squeezing his cheeks between her hand, saying: it felt so good.  
"That big Smirk on his face" made her say that. She wants him so badly.  
Staring into his blue eyes, Like the mystery of the sea wanting to dive in it.  
She slowly moves his face closer and closer his lips touch her, gently pressing her mouth to his searching for his tongue when they find each other, start dancing in little french Kiss." they would make Hera Proud" they both learn by watching her.  
She slid her hand down to his zipper and didn’t take much to take his suit from his upper body. "wawe" moan into his mouth   
She raised her hands to touch his chest Then moved it up to his shoulders and down his arms. Checking his muscle.  
Ezra gently broke the kiss giving her a chance to check his body.  
"you Like it," he asks her.  
A Node, avoiding his eyes "He grows up" But she stills the older and will not give him satisfaction, Ezra could easily see that.   
moving his left hand down her body, it came to rest on her upper thigh a shiver passed through her body and forced herself to close her leg. She was not ready.   
There was not enough force as he could easily use two fingers to sneaking them between her legs. He senses Damp. He pulls it close to his face. Rubbing his fingers  
"what we have here"  
Sabine: shut up! She looks as he takes his fingers inside his mouth sucking it.  
Her thighs start rubbing on each other, calling for him. He notices that and put his finger back stroking her womanhood.  
She grasps his hand: Oh! Not so strong …..Ahhh!  
Ezra: Sadly I can’t do that.  
He flips between her legs taking what is left of her suit and panty.   
seeing her leg on his shoulder facing her naked womanhood   
"Nice…" He said in a compliment but Sabine freaked out!  
She tries crossing her leg covering her pussy with her hand scream: Noo don’t look! She was begging him. Ezra was a surprise, Saying: you want to stop.  
A silence, She didn’t want him to stop it Just. She didn’t shave in the past few weeks! If he just knows This will happen.   
with a lew voice: it is dirty.  
"A Silly reason but the most she was not against it" he felt relieved to think she wanted him to stop. He bends his head between her, Seeing her small hand like a guard standing there.  
-open sesame! A Joke was the best way to ease any tension she may still have.  
The two hand retreat. Ezra glances at Sabine who turns her face to the right. But how she let her leg relax on his shoulder he knows she will not resist …  
Sabine could easily feel his warm breath. He grabbed her inner thigh. She Knows there is no back down now. She is the prey and he is the predator!   
His tongue lapped on her pussy-hungry like it is the tastiest thing it ever gets.   
Sabine started moaning:Aghh!!.. Ohhhhhhhh! Grabbing the bed’s sheets looking at the roof, she was fighting the pleasure she tried to break from him but Ezra’s hand fixing her. He wants more to make her free, He wants her to scream his name.  
He spread the lips of her pussy and licked it from bottom to top hitting her most sensitive place … Her clit, an orgasmer burst through her body. This was different. She grasps his hair. She doesn’t Know to pull it or push away but her body knows what she wants.  
Ahhhh …. Ezra this is good…I can’t Oh! There...that spot ….Please!.....be gentle … ahhhhh yess… Ezra  
as a gush of juice dripping from her pussy mixing with his saliva. Her hips rise meeting his tongue like asking them to penetrate her …She has no control of her body any more, squeezing his head with her leg. She screams his name as she felt the strongest orgasm she ever has!   
Sabine was on her back leg spreading as her womanhood lips tingling begging for a cock… that moment Ezra looked at his Dick seeing escape his box, rising out of his suit. What a sight!   
Sabine was exhausted…Seeing Ezra sneaking between her legs to face her.  
"What he wants now?"She thought to herself. She felt so exhausted to argument or fights.  
-How is it? Do you like it? With hips trusting playfully.As he strips from his costume.  
She wants to answer him but nothing come to her mind. She only wants him inside her. She wants to fuck him. His hand playing with her hair kissing her forehead   
.” let’s go out on a date,” he said.  
"What a way of asking her." He was following his heart and ended up saying the most embarrassing thing.  
She finally found an opening.  
“Are you seriously asking me on a date with your mouth dripping with my pussy's Juice?" with a stern face   
Ezra snaps of his delusion dreams and back to reality! Saying: I didn’t mean… Oh shit... I am so stupid, hitting his head.  
That's what she wants. He was wide open to her attack. She wrapped her legs on his waist and pulled his right hand, a move she learned from her Martial-art lesson. Ezra lost balance as Sabine ended up top him. Now the hunter is the prey!   
She sat on his belly pressing on his abs! Caress his naked chest, with her thumps pressing on his Nipple…Licking her upper lips then stare at Ezra: how I should play with you.   
"Gentle?!" He answers begging.  
Rolled her eyes thinking then said: No…  
Her small finger moves to his chest starting by pinching his Nipple.   
"Ayyyy!" as he screams, She squeezed harder but she was surprised when Ezra said:  
"That hurt stops."   
She took her hand on them "he didn't like it."   
Swallowing his saliva Ezra says: Thank you…But I don’t like you to play with my nipple.  
Trying to move but she put her hand on his shoulder coming close to his face taking his bottom lips in her mouth gently biting it then whisper: move without my order and I will kill you.  
Then she rose from him and settled herself between his legs.   
-No biting please! Begging for mercy   
She didn’t care much for that. She was fixing, on examining his manhood.  
It was her first time seeing a real one. It was like 8 to 10 inches! A little curved at the edge gives it a cute look! A bush of short hair adds to it..."Goddammit, hers Look like a jungle! Compared to him she will make him suffer for that."  
She took his hard cock in one of her soft hands! And when his finger fails to capture it, she notices how Thick it is! She was hesitated before saying:  
Time to pay you back! Starting stroking it  
Ezra groaned in pleasure: OH …. Sabine… Good … Yes …ah  
His scream gets louder as her stroke gets faster.   
"Sabine... I am cumming" warning her   
She let go of his manhood "oopsy, sorry my hand slipped! Did you Like it"  
the anger in his eyes, Ezra Know she did it on purpose and couldn't fight her, she was playing a dirty game  
Sabine loves it "putting her finger on the tip of his dick: so?! Your answer?"  
"It felt good…I want more! Please Sabine" He answers knowing he can only beg.  
She wants to play with him more, but she will let that for the next time. She takes his thick dick and bends her head. She stops, Thinking of taking it in her mouth. It was her first time, maybe she should just use her hand.  
"you know it is dirty there" She looks at Ezra, smiling like challenging her. Big mistake  
That line throws all her worry away, She will not lose to him. Her fingers tied their grasp on his manhood making him scream: Ohhhhhh!   
"don't forget who is on control" with beasty voice.   
"Ok...Ok I am sorry," he answers  
She loosens her grasp and kept telling herself just like ice cream. Taking her tongue out start licking around the head even taste his pre-cum. The flavour was sweet rather than Salty!   
a shiver of pleasure goes through Ezra body now it was his time to grab the sheets trying hold himself from cumming.   
"Yesss ….. this is …. Oh! God! Sabine……more"  
She starts licking under his dick taking it between her lips. Ezra’s hand reach her head saying: "good there ….. You are good… yes! Take it all.Please."  
She inserts his dick into her mouth with a little suction she starts sucking his cock in and out! Like her, his hips start moving matching her movement with Ezra screaming: "ah! Sabine Fuck… Take it Out …. Please! Sabine"   
She takes his cock out of her mouth with a big smile on her face: what! I thought you will cum.  
"Sorry but I want my first be inside of you! Can I?! As he catches his breath.  
wawe, It is finally happening. She moves her hips to meet his dick. She was a little scary! But she was ready...it will hurt only at first Ketsu say. But seeing Ezra’s cock it was not small. She kept gazing.  
Seeing her hesitate Ezra say: I think it is better if I am on the top, let everything to me   
with that, they change their position in silence.  
Lying under him Ezra reaches to her legs spreading it wide open. She takes a deep breath as Ezra start pressing the large head of his cock. Not before rubbing it against her clit saying: "if it hurt, I will stop."  
"I trust you" as she reaches his arms grabbing it!   
He starts pushing it but get a resistance. He stuck for a few second and was scared to ask her where?  
Sabine says with quiet Voice: it is a little down!   
Didn’t take much for him to get the right angle to penetrate her. Slowly and without pausing the tip buried into her Vagine! Then he felt resistance. He figures it was her Hymen! Ezra starts forcing his way inside with Sabine scream: Ahhhhh!  
Ezra: Are you Ok?!  
Sabine: yes …… Yes …. It is ok! But her face looks so in pain! Like all the blood drain for it! and with every centimetre inside was like hell for her!  
Ezra bends over to her saying: I am sorry with his hands slid under her shoulder. It was a single strike   
He sank his cock inside her…. There was no resistance at all with one second they were one! As if by reflex, SHe wrapped her arms around his neck so her legs on his waist! Tight herself to him! She didn’t scream the pain was there but just as an echo.   
Ezra pets her head: Sabine……  
" just don’t move" he was happy hearing her angry voice.  
He could feel her inside squeezing his member. The warm feeling inside her Like a miracle. He didn’t want to let it go, as he surprises that didn't already cum inside.   
Ezra starts kissing her neck and ears encourage her" you did well …..it feels so good inside of you. I am in heaven."  
With her Inner wall start relaxing letting him out. He Knows they passed the worst.   
He slowly withdraws his dick halfway out of her before thrusting again.   
Ahhh! A soft moan come from her mouth, Ezra kept trusting slowly  
For Sabin the pain now was a faint memory with pleasure come from the part she didn’t know existed, with every thrust She screams Louder. they were making love.  
"ahhhh! Ezra....it feel...good"  
shortly after that Ezra scream"Sabine I am cumming"  
He let out a loud of cum inside her. With Sabine tight herself reserving every drop of it. She felt orgasm explode inside of her. Enjoying every second before heard Ezra  
"Fuck Fuck …….I am sorry."  
She let her arm out Looking at His face unbelievable: what?!  
He should be happy. They just make love to each other.  
Ezra: I should hold longer … I didn’t even last a minute…Pathetic.  
"Is that tears! wawe! Men take this seriously" She pinches his cheek saying: it felt good!   
"yeah!" She could sense the doubt in his face.  
"Did I ever lie to you" gave him a querulous look  
"about your feeling… About your real parent and when ….."  
\- of I get it… I may lie for myself but never for other Ezra you make orgasm countless time and gave a pleasure never taste it before even when I …..; you Know" She felt embarrassing  
Ezra surprise: Masturbate!  
Sabine blush: you make me say thing… I hate you.  
kissing her forehead he asks: so you think of me?!   
a silence Sabine didn’t answer.   
Ezra responded: because I always think of you… every time.  
Her inside tingle starts squeezing his dick, as she responds saying: some time… I think of you …. Sorry for being a coward. I should know that love you Ezra bridger all this time.  
saying those words make Ezra’s manhood react inside her. She looks down feeling the movement: you still hard …you want another round?!  
Ezra: yes …his hands wrapped hard around her hips. She thought he will start be roughs on her but he start pushing his cock in and out of her slowly without pausing the pleasure she felt make   
"emmm! Yes …. There ….. Ezra" her soft moan full the room. But that was not enough for her. She wants more, stronger and faster like those Video she watches  
"Faster Ezra," she said then she screamed "Stronger" as her hand scratched his back.  
Ezra didn't believe what he heard. He starts slamming her hips, pushing the whole length of his organ deep inside her.   
"ohhh. Baby …. Like that …. I love it… give me more ….Ahhhhh! That is it!"She screams in a seductive Voice.  
The room is full of the slapping sound of their hips as the bed creaking beneath them. She felt her pussy clenching around his cock. By now she knows another orgasm is coming. Suddenly a wave after wave of orgasms went through her body Ezra looked at her as he stops trusting: did you have an orgasm?!   
"there he ruins her moment again!"   
She gathered her strength to try to answer him: stop… asking… That…ahhhh! God!  
He let her rest for a few moments, catching her breath.  
"let’ change the position I want to fuck you from behind," ordering her  
"This is the guy who just nearly cried…. Now asking her this" She bit her lips  
He takes her left leg to help her turn around careful not letting his dick out of her pussy. She raises her butt ready for him, giving him a lustful look. Her walls squeeze on his dick like permitting to start fucking her. His palm caught her breast, starting squeezing and playing with her nipple!   
Sabine was annoying" are you a baby? Stop playing with my chest and fuck me."   
That kind of words reached to his dick before even his mind, trusting his member deep inside her as his hips slamming her butt. She may not know it but it was his favourite part.   
"I love your Butt…" as his moving start getting faster and deeper!   
Sabine: ahhhh… so why you…hit ….. Like you want...AHHHH punish … them.   
Ezra: because I love them … take this. He raises his hand, landing it on her ass.  
She was having a hard time to respond, it was a good thing it was just one slap. His hand move on her clit pinching them.  
She turns her head around trying to stop him. but her open mouth was welcoming by Ezra’s lips, his tongue began to swirl around hers, his cock start sinking deeper and deeper inside. She felt the tip of his manhood kissing her open womb. She never felt like this ….Something is wrong. Ezra broke the kiss saying: I can’t Hold …… any more...I can’t. He grasps her hips   
"Just do it" She screams!  
With one thrust he pushes his dick as deep as he could letting out every drop inside of her.washing her womb with his seed.  
At that moment Sabine felt Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure coming from her inner of her womanhood. She felt explode..... something need to get out or She will get crazy. She opens her mouth and let it out!   
Sabine:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
The louder her scream echo in the room even outside the house ….  
"Everyone will know everyone will hear! But she doesn't care"  
her throat felt sore as she collapses on her stomach with her arm and legs still trembling. Ezra also felt pain on his manhood as he collapses on اher back, letting the last drop of his seed inside her! ….."this was dangerous."  
Sabine Know it at that moment or most she felt it …. That will be her best orgasm; How much come next stronger or weaker longer or shorter ...she knows no one will top this moment, no one will top her first time. his dick still trembling inside her ...She was happy that her first time with Ezra…  
5 minutes they stood like that ...in silence room, only the voices of their breath could be heard. Ezra starts feeling Sabine’s inside pushing him out, He Know it was time, He lifted his body from her slowly taking his manhood out. A flood of white cum mixing with blood starts coming out of her Vagina  
The sight of Blood shock Ezra  
"Oh shit … Tissue … Tissue .." He needs to clear this mess   
"Ezra!" He looks at the brown eyes   
She was looking so tired, He said trying to calm her: I will back, but her hand grab him saying: don’t live me as tear out of her eyes.  
Ezra: It is ok …. Are you in pain?  
Sabine: just hug me.. don’t live me   
She pushing her head on his chest. Ezra let her rest her head on his chest as he covers their body with Blanket!   
He starts playing with her hair saying: I will never live you… I will always there you feel better?!   
Sabine with faint Voice: I don’t Know Ezra … it felt good I love it …. But I don’t get my feeling this is new for me …. I need time …. I am just a mess … but I feel free   
Ezra: I get that but i know this my best memory! Kissing her hand   
Sabine; so I am …… I love you Ezra bridger ….  
Ezra: I love you Sabine wren

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think in will write another story but there is two sequel   
> Lightside: in Motel parallel between Kanera and Sabezra. trip sending Sabine to her college  
> Dakside: Cheating between Ketsu and Ezra in car and it was all Ketsu plan LOL  
> Years later with harem adding Ahsoka


End file.
